


You're the Bee to my  Flower

by Rixie96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstinence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Cas, Awkward Flirting, Dating, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Flirting, Gabreil and Dean is best friends, Gender Changes, Rule 63, Sexually Frustrated Dean, gabriel is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope that the bees was not harmed during the making of that honey.”<br/>Deanne ‘Dee’ Winchester furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. It was one in the morning and her brain was clogged with mucus (Sam says that didn’t make sense when she told him that). She looked up from the bottle of honey she was holding and stared at the man beside her who was staring at the bottle of honey she was holding. The bottle was not the shape of bear that it usually is but the shape as a honeybee.<br/>“Was that a joke?” she finally asked as her voice croaked. He frowned at her.<br/>Dee had to admit that this guy was pretty hot. She may be severely sick with the flu but that didn’t blind her from seeing a hot guy when she does. She didn’t care that she looked like utter shit. She still checked him out. His dark hair was messy and he had bags under his blue-blue eyes. His skin was pale and lips chapped yet with all this going on he still looked hot. Even if he was wearing blue flannel PJ’s, a tan trench coat over it, and bee slippers. It was cute.<br/>“No, I honestly care about the well-being of the bees,” he said like the question was stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I hope that the bees was not harmed during the making of that honey.”

“I hope that the bees were not harmed during the making of that honey,” a voice said behind her.

Deanne ‘Dee’ Winchester furrowed her eyebrows at the statement. It was one in the morning and her brain was clogged with mucus (Sam says that didn’t make sense when she told him that). She looked up from the bottle of honey she was holding and stared at the man beside her who was staring at the same bottle.The bottle was not the shape of bear that it usually is but the shape as a honeybee.

“Was that a joke?” she finally asked as her voice croaked. He frowned at her as if bees could never be a joke.

Dee had to admit that this guy was pretty hot. Well, not _hot_ per se, but fine looking with striking blue eyes.  She may be severely sick with the flu but that didn’t blind her from seeing a gorgeous guy when she does. She didn’t care that she looked like utter shit. She still checked him out. His dark hair was messy and he had bags under his blue eyes. His skin was pale and lips chapped yet with all this going on Dee still wanted to sit on his face. Yep, that’s how she rate things. By the level of how much she wants to sit on a dude’s face. Even if he was wearing blue flannel PJ’s, a tan trench coat over it, and bee slippers. It was cute.

“No, I honestly care about the well-being of the bees,” he said like her question was thoughtless.

Dean looked at the bottle of honey again. “Are you some bee lover or something? Those types who cares about the well-being of every animal that helps make our food?” she wasn’t supposed to be talking this much. Her throat hurt like a bitch but she had to get to the bottom of this. Okay, not really. She could care less if loves an insect. She just needed to know _how much_ so she doesn’t how to bother going for those vegan, animal-loving types. She doesn’t hate them but wouldn’t bother with them if she had the choice. She’s a meat lover to the end.

“Just towards honey substances,” and with that he grabbed the same brand she was holding. He finally locked eyes with her. “What are your plans with this honey?” she was off guard with that question. The only thing she could come up with in her mind was for tea or coffee but then she thought maybe this guy was flirting. But it didn’t sound like it. But Dee played along.

“Slather it on my body and hope for a willing participant to lick it off,” she smirked at the guy who frowned at her after she said that. She couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. Dee couldn’t believe she said that as she looked like utter shit. She was wearing her worn out college sweatshirt, a beanie and matching knit scarf, with fuzzy red looney tunes pajama pants and her roommate’s work boots. Her usually olive tan skin was paler than a corpse and hallow. “It was a joke,” she adds with him nodding along. “I read on webmd.com that this soothes a sore throat.”

“You are sick?” he asked.

“That’s why I look like the walking dead,” she jokes. “Trust me, I look smokin’ on a regular basis.”

“Then you shouldn’t be out in this weather,” he said with a scolding look.

“Says the guy who is wearing slippers, thin pajamas, and just a trench coat,” she said.

“You have only a sweatshirt,” he retorts.

“Well, I only live a block away,” she lies. She lives about ten blocks away. She didn’t bother driving because she knew that it was risk that she crashes her baby on the icy roads.

And then she felt the familiar buzzing of her cell in her pocket. She takes out her iPhone and sees the familiar  _Benny_  on the screen. “Excuse me,” she tells the beautiful stranger. “Hello,” she said sweetly on the phone.

“I am parked out front, sister. Imma give you five minutes before I go in there and drag you out myself,” Benny said before hanging up on her.

“Whoops, I’m in trouble,” she jokes with the stranger. “I’ll see you around. Maybe I’ll wiki about this company of their bee care,” she said before leaving the aisle.

 


	2. “You know I use to not give a shit about the harming of bees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I use to not give a shit about the harming of bees until my friend defended them telling me how they pretty much help keep me alive with them pollenating and crap.”  
> Castiel would have disregarded it but it was a statement about his favorite insect along with that familiar husky voice. He hasn’t heard it in about three weeks and he would admit to himself that he was glad to hear it again.  
> It was the woman from the supermarket. He figured that she was a student but not the type to be in a small corner diner that many students haven’t heard about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture female Dean as the similar looks as Jennifer Lawrence.

“You know I use to not give a shit about the harming of bees until my friend defended them telling me how they pretty much help keep me alive with them pollenating and crap.”

Castiel would have disregarded it but it was a statement about his favorite insect along with that familiar husky voice. He hasn’t heard it in about three weeks and he would admit to himself that he was glad to hear it again. He lifted his head up to be greeted with bright green eyes.

It was the woman from the supermarket. He figured that she was a student but not the type to be in a small corner diner that many students haven’t heard about.

Castiel noticed how she didn’t look sickly like the last time. Her skin was full of color surprisingly since the skies has been nothing but grey and gloomy. Her hair was a sandy brown that he wagered turns blonde if the sun makes an appearance. Her eyes were the color of the green apple flavor Blow Pops his older brother, Gabriel, always eats. There was a plethora of freckles scattered over her cheeks and perfectly sloped nose.

“I thought I should tell you that if I just happened to see you,” the woman tells him. “I now appreciate them and happy of their existence.” She grins at him, showing him her perfectly straight white teeth.

Cas nodded. He didn’t know if she was teasing or not, but judging by how she smiled at him he figured she was not.

Castiel thought that the woman would have walked away and they would never acknowledge each other again, but it was shocked that she slid into the booth with him. She sat across from him. The waitress, Deb, came up and asked her, “The usual?”

“You know me so well,” the woman said teasingly.

“You come here a lot?” Castiel asked her.

“I googled who had the best apple pies in a twenty-mile radius and this place had the best yelp reviews,” she told him. “And they have awesome taste in music,” she adds.

“I’ve never seen you here,” he comments. Then again, it is not as if he scans his surroundings searching for an attractive blonde. Or any woman.

“I usually come earlier—which I did—but I came back because I had a craving,” she shrugs.

Castiel didn’t know what to say to his new acquaintance. It’s not like he’s not use to pretty girls. He’s been around his good share of them because of his older brothers who attracted them. Especially Gabriel and Luce. But what drew him into nervousness what that her full attention was on him and he didn’t know how to keep conversation going. Out of all his siblings, he was the second most awkward brother (right after his younger brother, Gadreel).

“I guess if we’re going to be seated together I might as well tell you my name,” she finally breaks the silence. “I’m Dee.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. Dee was a strange name for this woman. May it be someone else, it would have made sense. Castiel had a feeling that Dee was not the full name so he reached across the table for her wallet and flipped it on the other side so that her student I.D showed. He read it.

Deanne Henrietta Winchester.

“If you ever tell anyone my middle name, they won’t find your body,” she teases.

“Deanne,” Castiel tested the name. It fitted her. He liked that better.

“Oh, God,” she groans. “Please tell me you are not the type who rather say the whole name instead of the easier shorten version? My dad does that all the time with me though he doesn’t do that with my baby brother.”

“Deanne, I like better,” he tells her.

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he said. He usually never felt self-conscious over his name but when she smiled after he said it, a flush of pink risen over his cheeks.

“Castiel,” she repeats. “How bout I call you Cas? Since you won’t call me Dee, it’s only fair I call you that.” Castiel didn’t bother to argue. He didn’t mind. He felt like it was a sort of endearment. “So, Cas, what is your major. I figured you have to have a difficult one since I see you twice who looked like you haven’t slept since you were in the womb.”

“I’m a social work major.”

“Awesome. What do you plan to do with that? Kids or seniors?”

“Kids. I like them,” he stated. “I would like to take them out of bad situations for a living,” he adds. He wanted to be like his father (or like he was before he became distant). His father is a wealthy man who adopted plenty of children but that didn’t mean he showered them with affection. He threw money at them and hoped for the best out of them. The children was mostly raised by Michael.

“Have a busy schedule then?”

“Um, I am minoring in Latin—

“Latin!” she cuts him off. Her mouth wide open in shock.

“It’s a beautiful language,” he states. “I work at the Boys and Girls club for a couple of hours. I go to church three times a week. I am a Big Brother, as well.”

“Wow,” was all Deanne said. Castiel didn’t want to sound cocky but thought that he impressed the pretty woman in front of him. “All I am in is a bartender and teach self-defense.”

“On campus?”

“Yes, I started one two years ago since I noticed the rating in sexual assaults is pretty high here,” she said. “It helps too when you’re a Criminal Justice/ Law enforcement major.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at that. He didn’t expect that.

“What made you want to major in that area?” Castiel decided to close his book that he was studying.

“My dad’s a sergeant back home and my gramps was a chief,” she told him. “I went on a few take your daughter to work days and saw them both at their prime. I wanted to be an officer ever since I was six but when I saw Oliva Benson I then wanted to be the best detective ever since I was ten.”

“Who’s Olivia Benson?”

“Like the most badass fictional detective from Law and Order: SVU,” she said with such excitement that made Castiel smile. “What made you want to be a social worker?”

“My dad would take me and my brothers to help those less fortunate than us. He also adopted a few of my siblings from bad situations,” he said. “And I also had a friend who lived in a group home that didn’t fit my standards as a healthy living environment.”

“Yeah. They are usually like that. I stayed in a group home for almost a year and it was utter shit,” she stated. “Okay, I lied. It was pretty decent compared to the one my friend lived in.”

Castiel wanted to go more into detail in that but he figured they were not close enough for her to go telling him her childhood to him.

When the apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top came, the conversation was taken over by inappropriate moans as she takes bites. Castiel was quite amused and flustered.

“I usually don’t do this—not even to my brother but you wanna bite?” she slides the small plate over to him. Cas stared at the plate. It was about three bites left of it. “I once tackled a guy my freshmen year when the guy took my pie at the cafeteria.”

Castiel couldn’t help but feel like he was special. Deanne sharing her apple pie with a complete stranger.

 


	3. You should try the ‘Honey Bee-Nice Latte’

“You should try the ‘Honey Bee-Nice Latte’,” the familiar voice said behind her.

Dee’s green eyes left the menu and looked back into the bright blue ones that belongs to the one and only Cas. She couldn’t help but smile at the guy. 

“Let me guess. It’s your favorite?” she teased the guy. 

“My brother is friends with the boss here. It was a gift for me to have my own flavor here,” Castiel explained. Dee couldn’t help but smile wider. The twinkle in his eyes was infectious. And her eyes then went to his chapped lips that was still deemed kissable. 

“So does it taste like pure honey or something?” she asked him. 

He scrunched up his nose at that causing her to laugh. “My brother is a candy junkie and that seems like his thing but I would not like it if it taste like pure honey. It’s a subtle sweetness that is enjoyable.”

“Okay, I’ll bite,” she shrugs.

“My treat since this is an experiment for you,” he said as he brings out his wallet. Deanne was not going to deny a gentleman to buy her a free cup of yummy goodness. Especially if he’s a hot as this one. 

“Thanks,” she said.

Cas stared at her full of expectation as she brought the cup to her lips. She winked at him before taking a sip. The taste was sweet with a subtle hint of honey as the after taste. Cas actually frowned when she added more sugar to it. “I love my sugar with a side of coffee,” she jokes causing him to give her a small smile. 


	4. For such a big campus, I’m seeing you everywhere

“For such a big campus, I’m seeing you everywhere,” Deanne said to Castile as he opened the door to his and his brother’s apartment. “Are you the tutor that Gabriel was talking about?” She walked past him, not bothering to ask for permission.

Castiel frowned. Gabriel begged him three days ago to help him and his friend with their Math 115 class--which is the easiest math class to take in college. He agreed to it not knowing that his friend is Deanne Winchester. He would have agreed sooner if he would have known. The very woman who has occupied his mind for the last two months.

“Yes,” Castiel said before stepping aside to let her in.

“So, this is Gabe’s new place,” she said as she checked the apartment out. Castiel lived here with his friend Anna before she graduated last year leaving him with an empty room. Gabriel came up with the brilliant idea for him to move in with him.

Not a good idea. Gabriel is messy, talkative, and always bringing in garish company. If they were not brothers, Castiel would have kicked him out after a week of living with him.

“It’s a coincidence that he’s your older brother,” she told him. “Or _fate.”_

“I’m surprised that I wouldn’t have met you sooner if you are good friends with Gabriel,” Cas commented. “He never mentioned a Deanne.”

“Because he doesn’t call me that. He either calls me squirrel or Winny.” Cas recognized those names. He thought those was pet names for the many girls he usually brings back to the apartment.

He stared at the woman who was in the middle of his living room. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that left strays out and her over grown bangs now brushing over her green eyes. She was wearing an oversized black and gold New Orleans Saints sweatshirt and skinny jeans and old converses. “Where’s Gabriel anyways?”

“I had to freshen up, first,” Gabriel appeared in only flannel pajama pants and barefooted. His blonde hair damp and his naked top half wet as well. He greeted the woman with his signature flirty smirk.

“You showered for me? You shouldn’t have,” she teased.

“Only for my Squirrel,” he winked at her.

“Why do you call her squirrel?” Castiel asked. His mind reeling a bit that the woman who has occupied his mind might be in some sorta relationship with his elder brother. It caused a sick gut feeling in his stomach that he didn’t care for.

“Because she likes nuts,” he said like it was an inside joke between the two of them.

Deanne threw her head back and let out a loud  _Ha! “_ Hardy-har har, Gabriel. You’re such a dick,” she then looks at Cas. “I don’t like  _nuts_. He just says that because I am not ashamed of my sexuality. I like guys and I like the way they give me pleasure. Sue me.”

Castiel didn’t know how to process this information. His family was raised strictly Christian. He was raised into that before his brothers started to be on their own Free Will of their lives. It started with Lucifer who ran away from home at sixteen, went to juvie until he’s eighteen, and his father pretty much disowned him. Gabriel was the second to go off. He didn’t necessarily run away but he didn’t go to church willingly. He screwed around with some girls and mocked how Michael and Cas are ‘goody-two shoes’. Anna was next along with Gadreel (with the help of Luce). It only left Michael, Raphael, and Castiel.

He didn’t mean to judge Deanne. Gabriel usually says when Cas becomes ‘judgy’ is because he followed Michael around his whole life like a lost puppy and that Michal rubbed his self-righteousness and ‘douchey-ness’ on him. He would not judge this woman. He’s disappointed but understand. Some pleasures are hard to wait for.

“Holy shit,” Deanne exclaimed. She points at Castiel. “I knew you looked familiar. You look like more adorable version of Michael.” Cas furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side in confusement.

“You know Michael as well?”

“Dated him my freshmen year. I met him through Gabriel and we went out for a few months. I also met the asshole, Luce. I’m shocked I haven’t met you since I met the whole Novak clan.”

Cas clenched his fists. This beautiful woman in front of him enraptured Michael? He couldn’t see it. No offence to Dee but Michael had his principals. He never succumbed to women. Not now, at least. But as he stared into Deanne’s eyes and after talking to her over the course of two months, he could see what Michael like about her. She’s a breath of fresh air compared to the lives they lived back home. A nice temporary fix in college before you go out into the real world and marry a Christian woman. Castiel figured that Michael broke it off with her after he graduated.

“How you meet Gabriel?” he asked her to change the subject.

“This one here tackled me over pie three years ago,” Gabriel said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I got the last one and I offer to share with her—usually I don’t share but when I blonde babe tackles me I don’t object—but she shook her head and said,  _‘I don’t even share pie with my blood_ ,” which was pretty scary.”

“What happened” Castiel didn’t like how jealous he was becoming of this story. Or of all his brothers.

“Luckily, Anna came over and handed me her pie so that Deanne could have mine’s,” he finished. “I met her again at the store in the junk food aisle. We clicked on her similar matches of late night munchies. We then had political science together that year. We became besties ever since.”

“Now that we told that Chick-Flick story of our friendship how bout putting on a shirt?” Deanne shoved him away from her.

“Fine,” Gabriel groaned as he heads back into his room.

 


	5. “Is having ample amount of cleavage part of the job description?”

“Is having ample amount of cleavage part of the job description?”

Dee didn’t bother looking up since she knew who was talking to her. But instead, she looked down at her ‘girls’ which wasn’t much—a B cup—and smirked. Working at the bar was the only time she ever whipped out her trusty push up bra so she can make money for groceries and gas money. Dee stared right back up into those deep blue pools and shrugged. At least he noticed.

“What are you doing here anyways?” she finally asked her new buddy. Dee knew that this was not his scene. He wasn’t dressed up for going out drinking, she observed. Cas was wearing his signature beige trench coat over a blue and white plaid button down that was tucked into a pair of khakis with brown loafers. His hair was still messy which she mentally calls ‘sex hair’.

“I’m designated driver for Gabriel and Anna,” he replied with a sigh.

Dee couldn’t help but thought that this was the perfect time to start flirting with Cas. She looked pretty good tonight wearing a tight black tee with a deep scoop net with a pair of nice grey pants that made her ass look good. Her hair was tousled and blown out. She was not wearing makeup but she was wearing perfume that drew the boys in.

She leaned over the counter, ignoring the other customers. “Can I get ya anything, Cas?” she said in a husky whisper. She commended him for keeping his eyes on hers.

“Cranberry juice?” Dee shook her head with a smile before grabbing a can of it and giving it to him ‘on the house’.

“What are you doing afterwards?”

“Taking Gabriel and Anna home and then going to bed,” he said like it was obvious.

“How bout we hang out after I’m off. I am done in about an hour. We can go to that diner that we ate together a while back ago,” she suggested.

Dee hoped that Cas got the hint that she was asking him on a date.

“Ok.”

 


	6. Texting

**Deanne: I am never drinking again**

Cas raised an eyebrow at the text on his locked screen of his iPhone. He meant to check the time but the text caught him off guard. He has been seeing Deanne more than ever over the couple of weeks. And Deanne then asked for his phone number a few days ago before they headed off to Spring Break. Cas deciced that he would wait for her to make the first text since he didn’t know how to start it off.

**Cas: I doubt that since you drink like a sailor just like Gabriel who says the same thing but drowns out his hungover with a watercooler alcoholic beverage.**

Castiel thought that was an adequate text to send.

**Deanne: Well…I WILL drink again but I might pop a whole bottle of Tylenol before going to bed so I don’t wake up hungover**

**Castiel: I don’t think that is safe. I have home remedies I make for Gabriel that could help.**

**Deanne: I hope yours taste edible! My roommate Benny usually makes me one but it taste like gumbo mixed with cranberry! He calls it his special bloody mary.**

**Castiel: How is my brother? I texted him yesterday but I am afraid he drunk himself into a coma before texting me his welfare.**

**Deanne: don’t worry. He’s passed out on the floor with Anna and your other bro is down here too. He knows how to handle his tequila.**

Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

Then he thought about it.

He knew Gadreel would never go to anything as wild as Spring Break in Mexico with Gabriel and other college students. Michael is a no. then he thought about his second oldest brother who is Gabriel’s favorite when partying.

**Castiel: Is Luce well? I haven’t spoken to him in a while. I hope that he will not be found as John Doe in a hospital after another drinking episode.**

**Deanne: BOTH of ur bros are ASSHOLES!!!**

Castiel frowned upon the text that was just sent. He knew that both of his brothers are both annoying when they want to be.

**Castiel: Why do you say that?**

**Deanne: because they are cock blockers.**

Castiel knew what the term ‘cock blockers’ meant. That meant that she tried to get with someone and they screwed up her chances of hooking with a random guy at a party.

And for the first time in a long time, he felt grateful towards his brothers’ annoying personality traits.


	7. "So a little birdy told me you missed me"

“You should ask her out.”

Gabriel noticed how mopey his brother had become ever since the spring term has ended. Luckily for them, their college is in their hometown as well. Unfortunately for Castiel, Deanne’s is not. She still had her apartment with Benny who is still in town but she wanted to spend the summer back home with her brother before he goes to Stanford. Castiel hasn’t seen her in approximately two weeks.

“Why?” Castiel finally asked his brother after much thought if he should ignore his comment or not.

“Because she’s hot,” Luce answered for him instead of Gabriel. Luce was on the sofa playing the Xbox with Gabriel and was currently losing.

“That’s not the  _only_  reason,” Gabriel said. “Because you  _like_ her. She’s the only chick you ever showed interest too, dude.” It was true. Castiel wouldn’t admit out loud but Deanne intrigued him beyond what other women has. But now they apart. He was in Cherub, Kansas that is about a four-hour drive from Lawrence, Kansas. It’s not like they live in the same town and Castiel just so ‘happened’ to run into her.

Liking someone is difficult.

 

“So, a little birdy told me that you missed me.”

Castiel was ecstatic but for a second he was so caught off guard that he tripped over flat land and had to catch himself before he makes a bigger fool of himself. He turned towards the familiar voice to see Deanne leaned against a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Her hair—now blonde—was pulled up into a messy bun, she had way more freckles than when she first left two months ago. She was wearing a soft grey Bon Jovi tee with cut off shorts, and black converses. Yet Castiel thought she was a sight for sore eyes.

“Hello, Deanne,” he said in an eerily calm voice though he was joyous on the inside.

“Heya, Cas,” she said. She pulls out a grocery bag from the passenger seat and walked up to her new friend. “I brought you a present.”

Once they were in his apartment—Cas happy that his brother was out. She brought out the ‘present’. He frowned when he saw what she brought out of the bag.

“Cereal?”

“Not any cereal, Cas,” she teased him. She shook both boxes at him as she gleamed with a smile. “It is  _honey_ flavored. I couldn’t decide which one would be perfect for lunch so I got both. Be grateful, my friend.” She had Honeycombs cereal and Cheerios.

“It’s too late for cereal,” he stated yet he slightly smirked at her antics.

“It’s never too late for cereal,” she said. Cas couldn’t help but think that this must have been her reason of coming all the way back here from her hometown. He felt a bit flattered.

 


End file.
